Freeze (status)
, EBF2]] , EBF4]]Freeze is a recurring negative status effect in the , introduced in . It is associated with the element. It can be identified by the target being encased in ice, and (since EBF4) by a blue crystal over the victim's head. It prevents the affected from taking turns and dodging incoming attacks, and increases damage from the next hit they receive, which cancels Freeze. The status cannot be removed by skills like Purify, requiring the victim to be damaged or healed to break Freeze, or to wait until ice melts down on its own (EBF2 does not show the timer). Most games also allow players to unfreeze by catching an item or by jumping off the screen during intro animation of certain summons and Limit Breaks. Additionally, * The damage boost doesn't impact healing from spells/summons/food, but will affect damage that is absorbed due to elemental resistances. * If the attack that inflicted Freeze is absorbed, Freeze is immediately cancelled by the heal. * When Natalie is Frozen, her chest would still jiggle upon clicking. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 * Damage taken while Frozen is increased by 50%. * Freeze is not yet available for players to use. * When Frozen, around-the-head indicators of inflicted statuses and (de)buffs turn invisible. Stats can still be viewed from the Help menu. * Defend still takes effect when Frozen. For players, Freeze can be cured with: * Damaging or healing the affected, including . * "Forced" movement, such as catching items (except Mystery Potion's status potion and buff potion effects), intro animations of Beholder and Meow Meow summons, and cheering after clearing a wave. * Waiting a number of turns. Skill bonuses providing resistance against Freeze: * Fiery Spirit — Grants Freeze immunity. * Immunity for Natalie — Grants 50% chance to dodge any bad status effect or stat debuff, independent of their infliction chance. * Immunity x2 for Natalie — Grants actual immunity to all bad statuses and debuffs. Enemy attacks that can cause Freeze: * Cooler's cold cloud — 30% (100% on Epic) chance, 2x length, 3 hits, targets both players. * Cooler's freezing laser — 100% chance, 3x length. * Giga Golem's Blizzard — 100% chance, 3x length. * Glacier Eater's snowflakes — 2% chance and 3x length for first 6 hits, 50% (80% on Epic) chance and 4x length for the final 7th hit. * Ice Bit's crystal stab — 10% (60% on Epic) chance, 3x length. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Damage taken while Frozen is doubled. * Freeze is still not yet available for players to use. * In this game, Freeze will last forever until distrupted — the players won't unfreeze by simply waiting a number of turns. * Freeze cancels Defend. For players, Freeze can be cured with: * Damaging (including cases when damage is nullified by elemental resistance, as well as ) or healing the affected. * "Forced" movement in form of catching items. * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Equipment providing resistance against Freeze: * Sol Spear (sword) — up to 100%. * Flameheart (staff) — up to 100%. * Red Vulcan (gun) — up to 100%. * Viking Fur (male armor) — up to 50%. * Viking Dress (female armor) — up to 50%. * Whitemage Dress (female armor) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Freeze: * Akron's iceshard volley (only in submerged form) — 100% chance. * Czars' Icestorm — 10% chance, 3 hits, targets all players. * Several attacks of Frozen Eye, with varying properties. * Giant Blue Slime's Hailstorm — 2% chance, 4 hits, targets all players. * Giant Blue Slime's Snow — 20% chance, targets all players. * Glacier Eater's snowflakes — 12% (50% on Hard/Epic) chance, 3 hits, targets all players. * Ice Bit's stab — 70% chance. * Ice Elemental's glowing blade — 50% chance. * Ice Elemental's Snow — 20% chance, targets all players. * Rune Claw's Frost (only in Ice mode) — 90% chance. * Rune Claw's Icestorm (only in Ice mode) — 10% chance, 3 hits, targets all players. * Skull Ghost's Deep Freeze — 60% chance. * Tundra Mammoth's Snow — 20% chance, targets all players. * Viking Monolith's blue beam — 40% (200% on Epic) chance, targets all players. ** Prior to the 2016 update, this attack instead had 70% status chance outside of Epic difficulty. * Viking Monolith's Frost — 90% chance. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Damage taken while Frozen is doubled. * Players afflicted cannot be switched out. * When afflicted by , the affected is twice as likely to get Frozen. * When Frozen, and will not cause damage, yet continue to tick down. * Freeze does cancel Defend, but doesn't remove its icon — it'll vanish on its own next time icons are updated. Freeze is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Blizzard (Premium only) — up to 65% chance and 2x length. * Frost Arrow — up to 100% 75% chance and 1x length. * Iceshard — up to 15% chance and 2x length. * Icestorm — up to 4% chance and 2x length, 3 hits, targets all foes. * Frost Sprite (summon) — 70% chance, 1x length, targets all foes. * Absolute Zero (Limit Break) — up to 100% chance and 5x length, targets all foes. * Ice Needle (sword) — up to 15% chance and 2x length at base. * Alchemy Set (staff) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 3x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum — up to 130% chance and 3x length. * Razorwind (staff) — up to 15% chance and 2x length at base. * Razorwind (staff) may cast Iceshard — see above. * Sub Zero (gun) — up to 15% chance and 2x length at base. * Sub Zero (gun) may cast Deep Freeze — 100% chance, 2x length. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 3x length at base. * Crystal Bow (bow, BM Premium only) may cast Frost Arrow — see above. * Frozen Tears (bow) — up to 15% chance and 2x length at base. * Fr*ezie Badge (flair) — up to 20% chance and 1x length at base. * Santa Hat (female hat) may summon Snow Blast — 33% chance, 2x length. * Santa Outfit (male armor) may summon Snow — 20% chance, 1x length, targets everyone. * Santa Outfit (female armor) may summon Snow — 20% chance, 1x length, targets everyone. For players, Freeze can be cured with: * Damaging (including cases when damage is nullified by elemental resistance) or healing the affected. * "Forced" movement, such as catching items and intro animations of certain summons and Limit Breaks. ** Limit Breaks: Death Metal, Ion Cannon, Mighty Oak, Nuke, Oblivion, Ragnarok and Tsunami. ** Summons: All summons with greater SP cost than Slime Bunny (36), except Wooly Mammoth. They are as follows: Beholder, Chimera Bear, Cosmic Monolith, Evil Worm (Premium only), Frost Wraith, Gem Idol, Giant Squid, Gold Dragon (Premium only), Kitten Fort, Praetorian, Protector, Red Dragon and Thunder Elemental. * Waiting a number of turns. * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Equipment providing resistance against Freeze: * Magma Hammer (sword) — up to 100%. * Flameheart (staff) — up to 100%. * Red Vulcan (gun) — up to 100%. * Atlantis (bow) — -50%. * Crimson Dragon (bow) — up to 100%. * Frozen Tears (bow) — up to 100%. * Puppy Hat (male hat, Premium only) — up to 100%. 0% * Santa Hat (male hat) — up to 100%. * Santa Hat (female hat) — up to 100%. * Space Suit (male armor) — up to 100%. * Viking Fur (male armor) — up to 100%. * Santa Outfit (male armor) — up to 100%. * White Mage Dress (female armor) — up to 100%. * Santa Outfit (female armor) — up to 100%. * Frost Badge (flair) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Freeze: * Several attacks of Big Snow Slime, with varying properties. * Blue Crystal's Blizzard — 40% chance, 1x length. * Blue Crystal's energy shot/Snow Blast — 33% chance, 2x length. * Crystal Golem's ice punch (only in Ice mode) — 66% chance, 2x length. * Crystal Golem's Icestorm (only in Ice mode) — 1% chance, 2x length, 3 hits, targets all players. * Dark Anna's Frost Arrow — 100% chance, 6x length. * Dark Natalie's Absolute Zero — 100% chance, 9x length, targets all players. * Dark Natalie's Icestorm — 1% chance, 2x length, 3 hits, targets all players. * Fridge Turret's frost cloud — 5% (15% on Hard/Epic) chance, 1x length, targets all players. * Fridge Turret's frost beam — 20% (30% on Hard/Epic) chance, 2x length, targets all players. * Frose's Iceshard — 5% chance, 2x length. * Frost Sprite's freezing breath — 25% chance, 1x length. * Frost Sprite's Snow — 20% chance, 1x length, targets everyone. * Frozen Eye's Iceshard — 5% chance, 2x length. * Frozen Eye's Frost Arrow — 50% chance, 1x length. * Glacier Turtle's snowflakes — 15% chance, 1x length, 4 hits, targets all players. * Ice Bit's suicide/Snow Blast — 33% chance, 2x length. * Ice Elemental's Deep Freeze — 100% chance, 2x length. * Ice Golem's cold breath — 50% chance, 1x length, targets all players. * Ice Idol's frost burst — 20% chance, 2x length. * Rainbloom's Iceshard — 5% chance, 2x length. * Rainbow Rafflesia's Icestorm — 1% chance, 2x length, 3 hits, targets all players. * Snow Slime's jump & back — 10% chance, 1x length. * Viking Monolith's blue beam — 50% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Viking Monolith's Icestorm — 1% chance, 2x length, 3 hits, targets all players. ** Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 33% status chance and 2x status length. * Wolf Dog's cold jump — 50% (100% on Hard/Epic) chance, 2x length. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Damage taken while Frozen is doubled (except for -elemental damage). * Players afflicted cannot be switched out. * When afflicted by or , the affected is twice as likely to get Frozen. * When Frozen, , , and will not cause damage, yet continue to tick down (except for Virus, Virus can also spread even from a Frozen target). * If Freeze is inflicted it will cancel out Defend, Chill and Wet. For players, Freeze can be cured with: * Damaging (including cases when damage is nullified by elemental resistance) or healing the affected. * "Forced" movement, such as catching items and intro animations of certain summons and Limit Breaks. ** Limit Breaks: Death Metal (though the heal would cure it anyway), Ion Cannon, Mighty Oak, Nuke, Oblivion, Ragnarok, Tsunami, The Creator (Limit Break), The Destroyer (Limit Break). * Waiting a number of turns. * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Trivia * With Freeze unavailable to players until EBF4, -elemental weapons sometimes resorted to using the status as a substitute. This is the case for EBF2's Blizzard sword's Unleash and EBF3's Arctic Wind staff. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects